


Summer Palace Domestic Fluff

by Organic_heart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Organic_heart/pseuds/Organic_heart
Summary: Tavi and Peytov steal a few days away at the summer palace. Domesticy fluffy goodness
Relationships: Tavi/Peytov





	1. Chapter 1

  1. **_Waking Up Together_**



_ P/T at the summer palace _

Sleeping had been a difficult re-learning curve. It had been over two thousand years since Tavi had needed to sleep to stay functional. But Peytov still required it. So Tavi learned how to sleep again for him.They couldn’t dream, but from the thrashing and yelling he did in his sleep, Peytov dreamt enough for the both of them. He would awaken cocooned in blankets and long arms and legs clutching him close, as if they could protect him from the things that haunted him.

It was rare that he was awake before Tavi, most mornings he woke up to them holding him and watching a holocron program or if they had gone from their shared bed, it was to warm up the shower or tea for them both. This morning the sun filtered in delicately through the large windows and the wind drifted in from the balcony to gently muss blue hair. They looked so peaceful, so beautiful like this it made his heart hurt.

“Mmm staring again? You do know it is rude don’t you?” a sleepy voice murmured at him

“ It isn’t rude if the sight is beautiful” he countered leaning into kiss them good morning 

“ For your poor manners I think it is only a fair and just punishment that you have to make the tea and heat the shower.” they smiled against the his ear, warm breathe ticking him

“A most fair and judicious sentence my liege” he teased back, untangling himself from the blankets. He put on his dressing gown and leaned over to tuck them into the blankets and kiss them. They snuggled deeper into the blankets,”Yes it won’t do to have your sovereign catching a chill, such a conscientious servant Peytov. I’m certain you will go far” he began to walk towards the replicon unit to get the hot water. 

“Further than even last night you think?” he quickly dodged the pillow that zoomed by his head with a grin.


	2. Morning Tea

They had only become very slightly side tracked in the shower that morning, which was an achievement for both of them. Tavi’s fingers itched to pick up the data pad on the table and check in with how things were going in their absence, it was right there and just a quick look couldn’t-  
“ Don’t even try it” Peytov chastised as he walked in with the tea tray. As soon as it was set on the table he snatched the pad away.  
“Minus can handle things for a few days.” He sat down in the padded wicker arm chair beside Tavi’s chaise and poured the tea into the waiting cups.  
“She has Vre’til and the best ministers. “ he added two sugar cubes and a bit of cream to one cup before handing to to Tavi who was busy frowning at the data pad.   
“ But there is a probability of..”  
“ You have to trust in her, she has to learn at some point.” He sipped his tea, still to hot but he couldn’t stand cream in it.  
“ ...you trust her don’t you?” Tavi asked  
“ I trust her to do her best. I know she will have challenges, mistakes. But I trust her to learn from them.And I trust her to know when she truly needs help” he put his cup down and reached for their hand.  
“ Ou- your daughter has grown so much. You should be proud.” He gave their hand a gentle squeeze before bringing it to his lips to reverently kiss the knuckles.


	3. Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This gets slightly spicy

He was gone, a quick scan and link check confirmed. Peytov was down at the official building. Tavi opened the closet door and snuck in.His scent,the laundry soap, polish in shoes. It enveloped them utterly. They ran a hand over a fine silk jacket in dark green,he did look so good in that….  
But the finery wasn’t what they were after. It was further back, past the gleaming shoes and belts, the uniforms and capes. Simple linen and cotton robes. A bit worn in places but that only made them more alluring. Tavi pulled a grey one down from its hanger and buried their face into it. Perfection.  
They slipped it on over their naked form and fastened the side ties. It was a bit short on them, falling at almost above the knee. But it was comfortable, and above all they felt safe in it.  
Safe in a scrap of cloth. No bandages beneath, no leather or spikes or armor. Just flesh and cloth.   
They exited the closet, intent on watching a holocron program on non Euclidean home design for a bit.  
Tavi was in no way repaired to meet the owner of their current ensemble standing next to the sofa.  
“ You are home early!” They nearly barked the sentence in surprise.  
“ Yes. Embassoder Nekla had to leave early because of..” he stopped and looked at them eyes widening.  
“ Tavi..is that my…” he asked eyes boring into them unable to look away  
“ ..err yes. I can take it off and wash it. I’m terribly sorry..” they had a slight flush coloring their cheeks as they looked pointedly at a spot on the mantle behind his head.  
In what seemed like a blink he was over next to them, all around them, scent and lips and wandering hands enveloping them .  
Tavi moaned and pressed closer, long fingers coming through his hair as he covered their lips and neck in hot desperate kisses.   
“ No...leave it on…” he growled out pushing them back towards the bed.


End file.
